


A Little White Lie

by CantarellaRose



Category: THE iDOLM@STER, THE iDOLM@STER: SideM
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, How Do I Tag, Jun is done with everyone's shit 2k20, M/M, Minor Original Character(s), Rare Pairings, i just think they're neat, some language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:34:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25079959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CantarellaRose/pseuds/CantarellaRose
Summary: A girl confesses to Shiki, and it all snowballs from there.
Relationships: Iseya Shiki/Pierre
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	A Little White Lie

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this in April, it is now July. At least I finally finished it.

"I," The girl bowed deeply, "I like you! Will you go out with me?"

Shiki stared blankly at the girl, "...Eh?"

She snapped straight up, "I-I'm sorry if this is too sudden, but I couldn't keep it in any longer!"

"I, uh..." Sweat began to dampen his face. Shit, idols can't date, right? Right?

The girl stared right at him, waiting for an answer. "...So?"

"Um." Shiki gulped, thoughts racing his mind. "I… I have a boyfriend!" 

Her eyes widened, "O-oh." Yes! "That's great! Do you have a picture of him?"

Fuck.

"Ah, no, I don't have one right no-"

"That's fine!" She spoke over him, "I won't tell a single soul, your happiness is most important! But, if you get a pic I really, _really_ want to see him!" The girl brushed some hair behind her ear, "When you have it, just come to 1-C and ask for Rinoka!" Before he could reply, she turned and skipped off.

~

"Guys!" Shiki clapped his hands together, "I'm in some mega major trouble!"

Jun didn't even look up from his notebook, "What is it now, Shiki-kun?"

He looked down sheepishly, "Well, I may or may not have accidentally told a girl that I already have a boyfriend when she confessed to me-ssu. And I don't have a boyfriend..."

The clubroom fell silent. After a few moments, Haruna howled with laughter as Jun facepalmed with a sigh.

"Why did you say… that you had a boyfriend?" Natsuki asked.

"I panicked!" Shiki slumped down his chair, "It came out of nowhere! Like, BWAH!" He put his hand on his face, "And she keeps hounding me for deets and even pics!"

Jun removed his face from his hand, "How long has it been since you first told her about your 'boyfriend?'"

"Like four days ago!"

"You should-"

Haruna spoke over Jun, "Why don't you ask someone to pretend to be your boyfriend?"

Hayato stifled a giggle, "I don't think it's a good time to joke abou-"

"THAT'S IT!" Shiki stood up and slammed his hands against the table.

The other four slowly turned their heads towards him. Jun then shot a glare at Haruna, "You just had to give him an idea, didn't you?"

"H-hey," Haruna put his hands up, "I wasn't being serious, ok?"

"It's mega mega perfect!" Shiki's eyes were twinkling. "Harunacchi, you're a super-genius!"

"Ah, thanks?"

"Do you wanna be my pretend boyfriend?!"

Haruna leaned back in his chair, "I may have suggested it, but I already have Yuusuke."

Shiki whipped his head around, "Hayatocchi?"

He shook his head, "Sorry but, no thank you."

"Natsukicchi?"

"Pass..."

"Juncchi??"

He gave him a look, "You're joking, right?"

With a sigh, he flopped back down in his chair. "You guys..."

“...You know,” Natsuki piped up, “Pierre told me… how he really wants to see what school is like.”

Jun stared at him in dumbfoundment, “Natsuki!”

Shiki lit up, "Great idea, Natsukicchi!" He stood up, "I can say he goes to another school! And I can show him around too! It's two birds, one stone-ssu!"

The other sixteen-year-old sighed, "Good grief..."

~

"Pierrecchi!" Shiki waved him over, "Got a min?"

The blond turned on his heel, "What is, Shiki?"

"Do you have any days off coming up soon? Like, really major soon-ssu." He asked.

"Hmm..." Pierre put a finger to his cheek in thought, "Coming Friday, Producer-san said. I believe!"

"That's super mega max perfect!" Shiki beamed, "You can come visit my school, I'll give you a tour myself!"

Purple eyes sparkled, "Really?!"

Shiki nodded, "Though, another thing I wanted to ask..." He motioned for Pierre to come closer and whispered, "Do you, uh well, wanna pretend to be my boyfriend too?"

"Pretend boyfriend?"

"Like acting!" He said, "We just act like we're dating each other! Though it'll mostly be holding hands and stuff. Nothing that'd make us uncomfy-ssu!"

"Sound like lot of fun!" The other boy giggled, "Good practice, too!"

This was going perfectly! “Alright! Oh, don’t tell anyone else about the pretend dating thing, it’s our secret!” He shuddered to think of how Kyouji or Minori would react to his request, especially Minori.

Pierre did a motion of zipping his lips shut, “Have my word!”

~

School that Friday lasted a damn millennia. Well, at least to Shiki it did. However, there was one thing that would make the whole day worth it…

“Shiki!”

He waved, "Pierrecchi!"

The blond made a beeline for him. He had on some black slacks and a black school blazer over a light-blue hoodie; the exact outfit from the White Day shoot he was in recently. "Your school, big is! Almost was lost!"

“Don't worry, you won't get lost as long as you're with me-ssu!” Shiki declared, "I know this school like the back of my hand!"

Blue eyes twinkled, “Shiki, super cool! Where start?”

“I know! Follow me!” He took Pierre’s hand and took off down the hallway.

They had made multiple stops along the way. Once when Pierre asked to check out the lockers, a handful of times to check out each classroom they passed. Any questions Pierre had, Shiki answered as best as he could. Except for what math class was like, we don’t talk about math class.

“Ah-ha!” The duo stopped in front of a vending machine at the end of the hall. Shiki pointed a thumb at it, “Harunacchi taught me this mega cool trick to get snacks from it without putting in any coins!”

"Really? How?" Pierre asked with a curious gaze.

A toothy grin appeared on Shiki's face, "First we need to pick a snack, and then..." A thud to the side and a light kick beneath the machine later, two packs of chocolate cookies fell down. “Yay, bonus!”

“Trick, amazing!” Pierre remarked as Shiki handed him one of the packs of cookies. “Really cool, you is!”

Shiki rubbed the back of his neck, “Aw, you’re gonna make me blush-ssu!”

It all almost felt like a real date, if only…

"Oh, Iseya-senpai!"

Shit. Shiki nearly forgot about the reason he had asked Pierre to be his pretend boyfriend in the first place.

Rinoka skipped over to them, “I haven’t seen you all da- Oh!” She stopped the moment she saw Pierre, “Hello there! Are you new?”

“This is my mega mega cute boyfriend!” Shiki responded like lightning, “He doesn’t go here, but I’m just showing him around!”

The blond gave her a bright smile, "My name Pierre! Miss, name is?"

You could almost see the arrow pierce her heart. "I-I'm Satou Rinoka!" She turned to Shiki with sparkling eyes, "He's adorable! How long have you two been together?"

Shit fuck uh. "Like, a month…?"

"I see, I see!" She nodded, putting a finger to her chin, "What about how you met? Oh, oh! Or your first date! Maybe-!"

“U-um...”

“Ack!” Rinoka took a step back and bowed, “I’m so sorry if I was too invasive! I’m with the Newspaper Club so I slip into Reporter Mode sometimes!” She shot up straight, “Again, I’m really sorry! I’ll leave you two on your date now!”

Before Shiki could even open his mouth, she turned and ran off. Pierre cocked his head towards him, “Rinoka is very kind girl!”

Shiki nodded, they were quiet for a moment until Shiki piped up again, “Hey, Pierrecchi.”

“Hm?”

“Can I ask you somethin’?”

~

“-and so that’s why it’s completely different! Oh, hey Juncchi!”

Jun blinked and stepped into the clubroom, “What the Hell were you guys talking about?”

Hayato held up two cups of spicy ramen, “Shiki just finished talking about the differences between these two brands.”

He pointed to the one in Hayato’s left hand, “That one uses significantly more spice than the other one, despite it being marked as only 5x spicy-ssu!”

Jun rolled his eyes, “Please just remember to eat food that’s, you know, nutritionally beneficial. Same goes for you, Haruna-san!”

“Hey, donuts are more beneficial than that spicy shit!”

“...I’m not even going to begin with you.” Jun mumbled.

“Oh… Shiki,” Natsuki piped up, “didn’t you say that you had to leave around this time…?”

Shiki looked up at the clock and nearly leapt out of his chair, “Ack, I gotta go! I promised Pierrecchi to go to this hyper awesome arcade with him!”

A sigh from Jun, “Are you two really still keeping up the whole fake boyfriend thing?”

“Oh, no!” Shiki turned on his heel, “Pierrecchi and I are actually dating now!”

“...”

“...”

“...”

“...”

Haruna slammed a hand on the table, “Natsuki, Hayato, you both owe me 5,000 yen each!”


End file.
